Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrophotographic photoconductors, and more particularly to electrophotographic photoconductor whose photoconductive layer comprises at least one tertiary amine compound having a condensed polycyclic hydrocarbon group, and to tertiary amine compounds having a polycyclic hydrocarbon group which can be used as photoconductive materials in the photoconductors.